Multimedia content providers frequently provide program guides, such as electronic programming guides (EPGs), to subscribers to facilitate navigation among a large number of available multimedia channels (e.g., broadcast/cable television channels, packet-based network streaming radio and video channels, and the like). Many multimedia content providers also provide the ability to set up customized lists (e.g., “favorites” lists) that represent a subset of the available multimedia channels that has been preferentially identified by a user. A customized list typically allows a user to quickly navigate among the user's favorite channels at a display device. However, these customized lists do not facilitate the navigation of a larger set of the multimedia channels by a user in an efficient manner.
Accordingly improved techniques for navigating among multimedia channels would be advantageous.